Not just for honour, but also for a chance at destiny
by TheDimensionalJourneyMan
Summary: In this iteration Defence of the Ancients Tournament, two other from unknown worlds will fight to prove their honour and even get a wish they desire the most, if they prove that they are worthy of honour that will even be able to change destinies and fates. T just in case. OC with O abilities. Naruto character/s in Dota 2 Universe.
1. The Tournament

**1\. The Tournament**

"The tournament", the common saying throughout the whole land which actually meant the Defence of the Ancients Tournament, was a grand event held every three years. Heroes from across the land and even from other dimensions come to the site of the event. At the site, 5 heroes are chosen to fight for either the Radiant Ancient or the Dire Ancient. Although many come to the site, many are rejected even though their deeds are known throughout its known world and beyond. Reasons ranged from simply not having enough honour to even the decree of the many celestials or even the Ancients themselves.

However, I was invited into the tournament despite coming from a world that never knew the touch of magic or even the supernatural that could be confirmed through the methods of my world. I arrived into this strange world after simply falling asleep on my world. I was confused by how I even managed to get here but through the generosity of 4 heroes; Lina, Rylai, Sven, and Juggernaut, I mastered the arts of what I called alchemy, even though they are convinced it was actually magic, along with swordsmanship and battle analysis. In time I realised that I could make my alchemy stronger by infusing my emotions into my techniques, which came in handy against many foes which used mind tricks and harsh words in order to gain an advantage. But finally, a spirit contacted me and said that I was his _chosen_ , as if I knew what that meant, but after that day, I gained the knowledge of temporarily combining with that spirit in order to form a powerful dragon avatar that had the power to destroy whole cities. But I never knew I'd need that ability as I initially believed that it would be of no use to me except in apocalyptic scenarios.

Until I realised that I was actually chosen to fight for the Dire as one of the first two heroes that came from what other prospective heroes call "the other side", and found out that the other hero can use an avatar of sorts that had similar powers as mine, and came from a world that if I had still lived on my world would have been dismissed as a fantasy.

I swore that I saw the hero in a book or article that I can't seem to remember now, but there is only one way to find out.

 **A day after arriving at the tournament location**

I was busy preparing my techniques for any possible scenario in the tournament when I was greeted by a prospective hero.

"Your new here lad" called a prospective hero that looked like a cross between a boar and a porcupine

"Uh…hey there" I replied. "You must be wanting to fight here for glory I assume."

"Nah mate. I only came here for a rematch against this certain someone. What about you?"

"I came to see if I could take my powers back with me to my world."

"Oh really, you must be some magician or should I say _othersider_."

"What…"

"People that come from another place or something that even this smartass thinks doesn't exist." He pointed to a mage with blond hair that looked as if he had never aged past the prime of his youth.

"I heard that. Insipid and ignorant boar" he replied. "You however..." referring to me. "radiate a power that few can bear, just like me."

"Don't tell me I have become the talk of the ages…" I said. "I not even sure how my powers compare to others and it has never been tested against a worthy foe."

"Well it is always an honour to fight me. But if you are willing to fight someone of your… level of knowledge and power, look no further than that silly woman over there in the bar."

He pointed to a tan-skinned petite woman with mint green hair and what I thought to be an attire that seemed to be the everyday attire of women from my world rather than the attire used in combat. She also seems to be around her late teenage years or early twenties.

"You're just overdoing it now Invoker." the half-boar replied to him. "I bet 50 silver pieces that you'd lose to her in this tournament."

"Well Bristleback, you're not one who seemed to be even able to fight me, let alone this silly woman…"

Invoker's tirade was stopped by what seemed to be a giant rhinoceros beetle that strangely seemed to be able to speak.

"Oh really Invoker!" it replied in a tone that implied that it had never lost a bet. "I bet another 50 silver pieces that you are secretly scared of losing to me and my partner."

"In your dreams lower life-form" Invoker replied back "I can kill you with my eyes closed."

"I KNEW IT! It's in the bag that you will lose to the both of us. They didn't call me _Lucky Seven…_ "

" _Didn't I hear that title before…"_ I thought

However my thoughts were immediately cut off by an announcement that everyone heard; "ALL POTENTIAL HEROES ARE TO HEAD TO THE PORTAL THAT LEADS TO THE TOURNAMENT GROUNDS"

Everyone immediately headed to the portal, with Invoker and the rhinoceros beetle even dropped their tirade with each other and went towards the place. However, the rhinoceros beetle dematerialised and its energy travelled back to the mint green-haired woman I saw earlier.

" _Don't tell me I knew about her even before I met her…"_

When I arrived at the portal, an announcer was about to start telling everyone the heroes that are to participate in the tournament.

"This is the moment you have all been waiting for!" he announced. "The heroes that will participate in the tournament will be…"

" _There is no turning back now I guess. But still…"_ I thought

"Nature's Prophet. Invoker. Juggernaut. Lina. Enigma. Broodmother. Weaver. Beastmaster…"

" _Is it me, or do I somehow know who will be the final two?"_

"The Emotion Alchemist…"

" _That's my hero title, the one I gained when I fought against the one who calls himself the Bane of one's existence…"_

"And finally, the jinchūriki of the Seven-tailed rhinoceros beetle!"

" _That can't be! Am I to side with or fight against her…"_

"You're going to wish you were lucky enough not to be born!" Invoker shouted to the mint green-haired woman, who I now suspect to be Fū of Hidden Waterfall.

" _There's nothing left to do but accept my fate I guess."_ I headed to the portal and found myself immediately at the Dire's fountain area.

" _If I am to fight a jinchūriki, I better not be found wanting."_

* * *

 **A/N:** If possible could you guys give constructive criticism and feedback as this is my first shot at writing a fanfiction

And even if the beginning is somehow not good, I'll try to finish this story as I'm honestly tired of seeing fanfics that have potential and somehow are never finished

I'll be adding 4 abilities allowed by the OC character and Fū the jinchūriki for the tournament (or Dota match) for now...


	2. Understanding among rivals

**Background Info**

4 Allowed abilities

Fū (Support, Initiator, Disabler)

1\. Chakra Chains - Absorbs mana from hero and repeatedly stuns for multiple instances over the duration of spell. Absorbs health if no mana is available (Think enigma stun and lion mana drain)

2\. Hiding In Scale Powder - Surrounds an area with scale powder. Any enemy who enters the area will miss attacks and slowed. Passes through BKB

3\. Bug Bite - Adds slow and attack speed reduction to normal attacks. Cooldown refreshed for every attack, slow stacks with 2 and not UAM

4\. Cocoon - Traps a unit inside a cocoon where it will heal or damage over a period of time depending if ally or enemy. Unit cannot be targeted and is disabled for the duration. (Astral imprisonment but damaged for the duration)

OC (Carry, Durable, Nuker)

1\. Quick Spin - Targets an enemy and spins once around hero, damaging all enemy units around a radius of hero.

2\. Blade of Anger - Does small bonus damage on unit. When unit receives 4 stacks, crits based on current damage. Disables Crystalys, Dadelus, Skull basher and Abbysal Blade. Bonus damage doesn't stack.

3\. Eye of Anger - Every time an enemy engages hero, attack speed is slowed. Effects linger for a duration after leaving a radius.

4\. Form of Anger - Gives bonus health, move speed percentage and enchances abilities 1, 2 and 3 for duration. 1 will spin twice, 2 will have a chance to bash or crit, and 3 will slow movement speed. Same bonus health for all levels. Crit has a higher chance to proc than bash.

This will be the allowed abilities for now...

And if you're wondering why there's no number values, I'll let Bristleback explain: _"More mashing heads and real brawling fights and less chimney-talk of numbers and stuff you won't need in a real fight."_

* * *

 **2\. Understanding among rivals**

 **Dire fountain area**

I found myself at the fountain area of the Dire stronghold. I saw four other heroes at the area but the jinchūriki was nowhere to be seen. However, Lina and Juggernaut were present as two of the four heroes with me. The other two was the blonde mage that called himself Invoker and the other one was a humanoid construct that looked like it was made of space matter.

"Well, I guess I am going to have to burn some bugs with you." Lina said to me

"Take this seriously now will you. Your honour is on the line here." Juggernaut said to me as well

"I get it already." I replied back. "The only thing that worries me is that I have to face a jinchūriki."

"I've faced worse. You're not going to believe the strength heroes that I fought in the last tournament."

"That was in familiar territory Lina. We're facing an enemy that not even the oldest of heroes or even the Ancients have heard of before."

"Worry not simple warrior." Invoker said as he joined us. "I do not intend to lose a bet to someone that hasn't even seen the wonders of this universe. It falls to me to inform you that this one is in the bag!"

It was not long before the other team noticed Invoker's call.

"I'll just go back a few threads and make it that this one will be truly in the bag." Weaver called.

"I'll be adding mine too for the sake of my children" Broodmother went along.

Most of the heroes proceeded to call that 'it was in the bag' until me and the jinchūriki were the only ones left who did not call. Apparently, the rhinoceros beetle's previous bet somehow didn't apply as it was done outside the site.

"Jinchūriki, you didn't actually called it officially." Nature's Prophet said to her. "By Verodicia's guidance, we got this so call it now."

" _I better go along with this I guess."_ I thought

"It's in the bag!" I called.

"We can both agree that this one is in the bag!" the jinchūriki called immediately after me.

This surprised everyone, even me. Looks like there will be something more different in this tournament other than two unheard-of heroes participating. Maybe there is even a chance that this one will be remembered throughout the ages. But the only thing I can do now is to prepare for any challenges that I will face and confirm my suspicions.

"Juggernaut." I called him. "When does the battle begin?"

"All participants arrive at exactly midnight and the actual battle begins in the morning." he replied. "Don't worry, you don't have to sleep, eat or worry about exhaustion. Just make sure you have enough mana and try not to get killed. And the night is still young."

"I will. If you don't mind, I'll be scouting their jungle for any advantage we may gain."

It was not only just that, but to also meet this jinchūriki. It may have been tactically disadvantageous as I could get killed, but he needed to confirm her identity out of curiosity. I headed for the river, passing through our secret shop and sat of the ledge next to the stairs leading to Roshan's pit.

" _Let's see if she will notice this."_ I thought as I prepared to try to contact her. I clapped my hands once and imagined the technique's mental formula

" _Four emotions: Cry of one's soul."_

 **Fū's perspective, Radiant Jungle**

It was a long journey for me to come to the tournament site, much more even chosen to actually participate in it. I came here for only one thing; to have the chance to make a wish that had the power to even change one's destiny and fate. I wanted to use it to only be able to make friends that won't judge me just because I was the container of the Seven-Tails, even though he didn't seem to be that evil after conversing with him a couple of times. But now I had to contend with five others, including the stranger that I barely heard of. As much as I would love to make friends with the stranger, I fear that the friendship will be broken as we are forced to kill each other for victory.

" _I can't take this."_ I thought as tears start falling from my eye. " _Why is always that I have to lose a friend to get what I want?"_

"Don't worry." Chōmei, the Seven-Tailed rhinoceros bettle told me. "It's not like he's not being forced to kill you as well."

"It always happens every time I want to make a friend. It seems that I always have to lose someone to gain what I want."

"Don't go act all depressive now. This is your first time out of Hidden Waterfall and this time they don't know what that word means. They might as well think it's some sort of honourable or legendary title."

"You're right Chōmei. I feel a bit better now."

"And also another plus, we got two bugs, a nature's prophet and an animal tamer on our team. We might as well be in nature's paradise."

I immediately felt something calling me towards the river that divided both teams' territories.

"It's from the other side of the river Fū. I think something or someone is looking for you."

I head for the river but remained cautious just in case it was an ambush planned by the enemy. At the ledge that led to the stairs to the river, I saw a guy sitting on the ledge of his territory's side of it. He had black hair, brown eyes and was slightly tanned, and wore what seemed to be a dark purple armoured t-shirt and similar pants. There seems to be markings in his arm written in a script unknown to her and four orbs of red, blue, green and purple orbiting around is back. They disappeared when he noticed me however.

 **My perspective**

It was not long before the mint green-haired noticed my technique and her curiosity led her to me. It was the same woman that Invoker claimed was on my level but she didn't look threatening. Upon closer look, she wore a short white midriff sleeveless shirt with fishnet padding underneath, similarly coloured apron skirt with the same padding underneath, similar colour armlets and a headband on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical red bag that probably carried weapons. She seemed sad when I saw that there was tears in her face coming from her orange eyes.

Those same eyes however reminded me of my life at my world and the loneliness inside me. My own eyes involuntarily changed to my eyes of sadness that I could access with my powers of emotion alchemy as I remembered how I was rejected by others, forced to become something I'm not by my parents, family and church, especially my older cousin Joy who always forced Christianity on me and finally, how no one ever showed any romantic feelings for me as I saw most of my former classmates got a boyfriend or girlfriend easily.

"Uh…hey there." The woman said to me. "Are you the other hero who didn't come from here?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. "I'm John by the way."

"I'm Fū. Your eyes somehow turned blue and divided itself to three segment."

"That happens when I feel sad and don't worry, my eyes are fine. You seem to sad yourself with the tears falling from your face."

"Well…It's just that I thought you were just gonna treat me like an enemy or a demon. I…just wanted to be friends with you." She started crying, thinking that I was going to judge her like those in her world for simply having a tailed beast inside her body. I went to her side of the river and sat next to her.

"You're not the only one that has a monster inside of themselves. I made a contract with one as well." I summoned the dragon spirit, who took a form that was the same height as me.

"Chōmei, that's the name of your tailed beast I assume." The dragon spirit said

"How did you know?" both Fū, who was still crying softly, and the tailed beast, who materialised himself as a chibi form replied to the spirit.

"I existed in my chosen's world long before the idea of the tailed beast was even written in paper. I am all-knowing and omnipresent, but my power pales in comparison to the creator of the world."

"I didn't know you'd fraternise with the enemy." Beastmaster said as he noticed the four of us.

"We still can't kill them just yet." Broodmother said to animal tamer. "At least the other newcomer isn't as bloodthirsty as that idiot of a mage." referencing to Invoker.

"Maybe the bug-mage is too soft-hearted for battle." referencing to Fū

"I can fight but I'd rather make friends than enemies." She replied back to the animal tamer.

"I believe the same. I'd rather take care of my many children rather than coming out of my home and fighting in this tournament. But I'm tired of that idiot mage trying to invade my home." The giant spider responded to Fū's statement

"I also don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. I honestly want get to know you more and be your friend. I don't take it personally if you kill me in this tournament and I hope I don't have to kill you anymore than I have to. And don't worry about Invoker, I'm pretty sure he will get humiliated by you eventually." I said to Fū, hoping it will be something that will ease her mind about fighting me.

"Thank you I guess." Fū replied. "I'm just tired of being alone and I promised myself to make a hundred friends, and I guess Chōmei counts because he was friendly to me."

"Well you still think I'm going to run off with your body once we do the 'epic fist bump of awesomeness'." talking about the ultimate jinchūriki technique; Tailed Beast Mode.

"I'm just scared of going out of control. I don't want to hurt anyone with it."

"I'd hate to say this but the battle is about to start. It has been an honour knowing my fellow hunters and my eventual prey." Beastmaster said, referring to me.

"It was an honour too. I'm glad we didn't meet each other in a negative light, especially you Fū. Good luck to all of you." I said to the Radiant heroes present.

"We'll see what this newcomer can do." Broodmother replied. "After all, my children and myself prefer a variety of prey, especially unheard-of heroes."

"I'll be seeing you not only as a potential friend but also as a rival." Fū told me in a playful tone, her smile returned as she knew that I bore her no ill will for fighting in this tournament. "I'll make you wish you didn't have me as your opponent."

"We shall see." I replied to her sarcastically. In reality though, she will be a challenge, even in her version 2 state. I better make sure that she won't win without a fight.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you had noticed by now, yes I did put a Naruto character in this fanfic. I originally categorised this as a crossover but I was worried it might not be seen, which means no one will be able to give a review about it, and its all set in the Dota 2 Universe, so I eventually categorised this as a Dota 2 fanfic. Any reviews positive or negative is helpful to better write this story.

I tried to make Fū not look like a depressed kid as much based on my current research on her personality but I did try to play on the loneliness she might have felt in her childhood. And I'm trying to make Chōmei seem like an always-lucky sort of person.

And a final thing, the OC or any characters in his world has in no way or form intended to reflect on any real person, coincidential or otherwise.


End file.
